L'Amour non partagé a aussi ses bons côtés
by Seshoumaru
Summary: Drabbles. CRACK. Gros craquage de ma part oui. Tout en "finesse". T pour le langage. Et on va dire "amitié ET romance"... Mais tout et dans le titre après tout.
1. Chapter 1

Après un brin de angst, je me mets à soudainement écrire du crack. Normal.

Ceci va être une suite de drabbles. Qui viendront quand ils viendront. Oui, je sais...

**"Résumé" :** où Castiel devient humain, se met à chasser de son côté, un peu avec Bobby, et un peu avec les Winchesters ; et où il finit par développer une personnalité qui serait un mélange de son sérieux/sarcastique/naïf/intense habituel et du joyeux/sexy/curieux 2014!Cas. Et il a un jour avoué à Dean qu'il l'aimait et... se met à le draguer éhontément ! XD Au grand dame du pauvre Dean héhéhé.

_J'aimerais bien explorer cet univers en une vraie fic un jour... Un jour._

Entre temps... hey ! *idée soudaine* Voilààà : on va dire que c'est mon petit cadeau pour la St Valentin, yay ! Je suis un géni. Now, LET'S CRAAAAAACK ! Youhoou!

* * *

><p>Qu'est-ce qu'un Amour non réciproque quand on a arrêté L'Apocalypse, DEUX fois ?<p>

De la rigolade.

Castiel l'ange du Jeudi, en a eu le cœur brisé plusieurs fois, et en a presque perdu l'esprit, certes. Mais Cas le chasseur, fait avec. Fait même très bien avec. Et peut importe si l'élu de son cœur est son 200% hétérosexuel meilleur ami. Au contraire, ça ne fait que rajouter du piquant. C'est définitivement FUN.

*-o_o-*

_o-*-o_

– Bon sang je suis claqué... Je sais pas vous deux, mais moi je rentre à l'hôtel fissa.

– T'es vraiment qu'une fillette Sammy. Juste un petit rougarou et déjà sur les talons.

– La ferme connard, c'est pas toi qui t'es cassé le cul à le poursuivre pendant que tes deux "collègues" attendaient tranquillement aux points de...

– Blablabla... Oui on sait Buffy, tu es l'héroïne et nous on est des gros flemmards.

– 'Foiré...

– Et le gros flemmard que je suis, continue Dean Winchester sans tenir compte de son frère, irait bien se prendre une bonne petite bière. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis Cas ? :)

– Cela dépend Dean. Est-ce que tu comptes finir dans un état d'ébriété suffisant pour que l'on couche enfin ensemble après ? Le jean que tu portes aujourd'hui te va vraiment bien je dois dire, et... Dean ? Le bar est de CE côté. Dean ?

*-o_o-*

– Cas... Tu... Dis-moi, tu ne prendrais pas des... je sais pas... pilules bizarres ou quelque chose hein ? Rassure-moi.

– Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... Oh ! Tu ne m'aurais pas vu sortir de la pharmacie avant-hier par hasard ? Ah ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais juste allé acheter ça pour nous. Parfum cerise, j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir ^_^

– … *jette violemment le paquet au sol et attrape du sel et son briquet*

– Ah ! Non Dean ! Ils m'ont couté chers ces préservatifs !

*-o_o-*

– Cas ! Non de dieu ! o_O Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? S'écrit un matin Dean en se réveillant.

– Je te prierais de ne pas parler de mon père alors que je tente de te faire une fellation surprise. C'est plutôt embarrassant.

– ...

*part se pendre ...dans la salle de bain*

– Dean ! Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas un "coup de main" ?

– lzjehfbrvkcfgbzqvo %#%$ qhbkdh nfvbhqebvqebnv !

*-o_o-*

– Bon sang, on a vraiment eu chaud... Putain de sorcière !

*se tourne vers son ami*

– Merci Cas, tu nous as sauvé la mise. T'as pas perdu la main décidément hein ^^"

*Castiel le regarde quelques secondes, droit dans les yeux*

*soudainement, lui roule la pelle du siècle*

– Je t'en prie, Dean. Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

*s'en va tranquillement un petit sourire fier aux lèvres*

*Sam a la mâchoire à deux doigts de se décrocher*

*Dean les yeux écarquillés s'essuie fébrilement les lèvres*

– SON OF A BITCH !

*-o_o-*

– Tu sais ce que je regrette le plus de ton sauvetage en Enfer ?

*Dean inquiet que son ami regrette TOUT ce qui s'est produit depuis*

– Ne pas m'y avoir laissé ? Dit-il une grimace aux lèvres.

– Bien sûr que non Dean, lui assure alors Castiel en serrant l'épaule dans un geste réconfortant. C'est de ne pas avoir plutôt laissé mon emprunte sur tes magnifiques fesses.

*se prend un pain*

* * *

><p>Sur ce, messieurs dames, je vais me coucher.<p>

_Merdouille je le sens pas mon oral de japonais demain... Allez savoir pourquoi _ _


	2. Chapter 2

Hello les gens, et oh mon dieu encore une fois désolée pour ce gros silence radio u_u

Voici donc quelques nouveaux petits passages dans la vie de notre pauvre Castiel en amoureux transi et un brin indésirable.

Je vous conseille aussi de jeter un coup d'oeil à mon devianart (lien sur mon profile) si vous aimez mon humour bizarre, surtout ma série des YDHSTTBR (vous comprendrez une fois là bas huhuhu).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Un matin dans un motel quelconque...<p>

– Cas ? Ce serait pas mon T-shirt que tu portes là ?

– Hum... non. Celui-ci m'appartient... *détourne un peu le regard*

– Non attends, je suis sûr est certain qu'il est à moi oui, fichu pervers, rends-le moi de suite !

– De suite ? Tu veux que j'enlève mon T-shirt et que je me retrouve torse nu là maintenant, pendant que Sam est absent, c'est bien cela ?

– Euh... Peut-être pas comme ça là en face de moi...

– Ah mais ça ne me dérange pas du tout, Dean.

– Non attends ! Pou... Pourquoi tu te rapproches comme ça ?... Cas ?

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre et que Sam entre dans la pièce faiblement éclairée son paquet de provisions à la main, il trouve Dean sur son lit mi-couché et les jambes écartées, un Castiel torse nu au-dessus de lui essayant de mettre ses mains là où il ne veut pas savoir.

– Huh. Désolé les gars, je vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps hein.

– Non ! Sammy attends te barres pas ! Saaaaam !

– Tss.

*-o_o-*

Un matin, Dean se réveille avec la bouche d'un Castiel sauvage à deux centimètre de la sienne.

– Ah.

– Bordel de... !

*se lève d'un bon*

*lui colle une bonne tape sur l'arrière du crâne*

– Aoutch.

– Son of a bitch... Je te jure Cas, la prochaine fois qu'on dort dans la même pièce, je t'attache à ton lit avant d'aller me coucher !

– ... ... ...Intéressant... Hmmmmm oui, je suis pour.

– $%#&#%£ !

*-o_o-*

Un soir dans un bar, Dean assis au comptoir discute avec une jolie brunette...

– Très joli collier au fait, c'est un cadeau ou...

– Dean.

*Le chasseur sursaute, se demandant sérieusement comment son ami arrive encore à faire ça même sans ses pouvoirs*

– Cas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Heu ? Eh bien comme tu vois je discutais tranquillement avec cette charmante demoiselle. *lance un de ses sourires à cent mille volts à la jeune femme un peu mal à l'aise en question*

– Mais c'est toi qui a insisté pour que je vienne avec toi dans un bar, Dean.

– Oui, Castiel, mais je pensais que tu voulais jouer au billard tu te rappelles ?

– Non mais ça ne fait rien, intervient la pauvre fille, je-je vais vous laisser hein.

– Comment ? Non attendez ce n'est pas... !

*Dean s'arrête lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'une bonne partie de l'assemblée a les yeux rivés sur lui et sur son "ami" un peu trop collé à lui*

– Oh et puis merde. C'est bon t'as gagné pour cette fois, assis toi va. S'il vous plait ! Une autre bière, merci.

*Tout d'abord surpris, l'ancien ange ne se fait plus prier et s'installe tout près d'un Dean définitivement blasé*

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme ça ? Ça me fout la chair de poule...

*Castiel continue à lui sourire comme un gamin qui vient de rencontrer le Père Noël*

(ce qui est plutôt dérangeant comme association d'idées quand on y pense, je vous l'accorde)

– Raah pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat comme ça non d'un chien ! Tout le bar croit déjà qu'on est mariés après ton petit spectacle, alors autant que je laisse tomber, et j'ai juste pas envie de finir ma bière tout seul comme un con, c'est tout.

*Castiel prend la bière qui lui est offerte, boit une gorgée, son léger sourire ne quittant plus ses lèvres*

*une minute passe*

– Aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe !...

– Et garde tes putains de mains où elles sont !

-.-

Moralité : si Dean vous offre un verre en tant que pote, attendez qu'il soit un minimum bourré avant de lui mettre une main sur la cuisse.


End file.
